<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home for Christmas by cecemarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583358">Home for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty'>cecemarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Fluff and Smut story for Christmas for the Mauraders Advent 2020. </p>
<p>My Prompt: Too Many Cookies <br/>My Marauder: Sirius Black. </p>
<p>Thanks Frumpologist for hosting!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Marauders Advent 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pansy flipped the light switch, illuminating the Christmas tree and decorations in the living room of their new home, and sighed a deep breath of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief that she was here, relief that she and Sirius were able to purchase their dream home so early on in their marriage, relief that despite having to uproot her life and move to Northern England to accommodate Sirius’ new job, they were able to have some semblance of a normal holiday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the chaos and anarchy that was her life before Sirius, everything was falling into place, comfortable and happy, just as it should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had forgotten about the drama with her parents, subsequently losing her job, the grief of losing one of her close friends, and the pain of losing their dog that year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing compared to the love and peace she felt being at home with Sirius―at home for Christmas with Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled as she felt the warm strong arms of her husband embrace her from behind, and melted into him as he placed a gentle kiss along the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you have been doing all day” Sirius murmured quietly to the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” She sank into his embrace, basking in the affection he bestowed upon her so easily. “I wanted to have time to savour the Christmas decorations before you savagely ripped them down the day after,” laughing and tilting her head upwards to smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have two full weeks before I head back to work, love. We have time to savour it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around in his arms, her hands sliding through the fine hairs on the back of his neck, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist pulling her tighter against his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed a gentle kiss against her husband’s lips and sighed in contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ hands grasped her hips tightly and squeezed as he lowered his face down to hers, “I have an idea of something else I want to savour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beginnings of arousal sparked through her causing butterflies to riot in her belly at the sound of his voice which dripped with need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This dance with Sirius would never get old—the teasing, the taunting, the seduction and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>savouring. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since he first seduced her three years ago, she had become insatiable to his attentions, constantly seeking out their combined pleasure, and frequently christening every room in their new house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t realize she was backing up until the curve of her spine hit the hard plane of the countertop and suddenly she was lifted and sitting upon it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nimble fingers made quick work of Sirius’ grease-smudged denim button-down. He removed the clip holding up her dark hair, allowing it to fall around her shoulders and down her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tugged his shirt over his head and traced his strong muscles with her hands, leaving no inch of his chest and abdomen unexplored. Grasping onto the buckle of his belt with nimble fingers, the latch clicked free with practised ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her wrists before she could pull his trousers down, murmuring against her lips, “Your turn, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guided her back gently, so she was laid out on the counter, her bare feet propped on the edge, and pulled on the waistband of her leggings, the chill of the quartz beneath her causing her nipples to tighten instantly. She lifted her hips to help him along and smirked when he groaned at the realization that she wasn’t wearing any knickers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This never gets old Pans,” his deep voice rumbled. “Merlin you are so beautiful.” She looked up at him and caught his hungry gaze, the dark grey ring of his eyes barely visible at the edge of his darkened pupils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled at the hem of her crop top as she sat back up on the counter. The second her breasts were free and her shirt discarded on the floor Sirius lowered his mouth to the left nipple while he picked her up, resting her bum on the edge of the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy reached for his trousers again, this time successfully pushing them off and smiling when she realized he had foregone wearing pants today as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius gave her a devilish grin, “I couldn’t find any, so I just went without.” He didn’t wait for her reaction before he buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point causing soft sounds of her pleasure to fall unbidden from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his stiffening cock in hand and began stroking him lightly, almost teasingly with the tips of her fingers. He groaned against her neck, the vibrations sending shivers down her body, causing her cunt to clench around nothing. With each flick of his tongue against her skin, her desperation increased before she couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you. Something—anything, please... I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, love? You want this cock?” He nipped at her earlobe, “Or my tongue” —another nip— ”or my fingers in your beautiful pussy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She responded with a moan, and his cock twitched in her hand. A gasp tumbled over her lips as he ran the tip through her sodden folds, placing delicious pressure against her aching clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, Please. Anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, love. I can’t help you if you don’t use your words.” He laid her back down onto the cool quartz countertop and pulled away from her, so no parts of their bodies were touching and she whimpered, turning her head to watch as his hand moved up and down his shaft, touching himself for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can finish just like this, seeing you sprawled out on our kitchen counter, watching your sweet pussy drip with need.” He sighed as his hand crossed the tip, where a bead of precum had developed. “Tell me what you want love, and I’ll give it to you… I’ll give you anything you need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up to watch him pleasure himself, her hands raised to her aching nipples, desperate for any kind of touch, any kind of release. Her eyes fell closed to the pleasure, her hips rocking, aching for the friction that she was too lost to ask for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius grabbed one of her wrists and stilled her hips with his other hand. “Pansy, love. Use your words.” He bent down and placed one gentle lick against her knee, causing her to shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped out, “tongue,” and almost instantly felt Sirius’ mouth hot against her cunt. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and shifted her hips back, his hands lifting her bum to his mouth more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expertly licked and sucked at her until she was boneless and on the edge of release, his fingers teasing her entrance and his tongue doing sinful things to her clit that would make even the angels cry. He pulled his mouth away, kissing her folds before wrapping his lips around her clit once more, sucking hard while his fingers pistoned out of her core, curling and hitting that spot inside her in a way only he could do. She fell over the edge quickly, each suck at her sensitive clit causing a jolt of pleasure to wreak havoc along her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw white, not entirely sure she was conscious, and before she knew it, she felt the stretch of Sirius’ girth entering her slick, pulsing cunt There was no resistance, and even though they had done this a thousand times, the feeling of him bottoming out against her cervix in one thrust made her gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the quiet incantation of the contraceptive charm, and the telltale warming of her womb before Sirius began thrusting with rapid, measured strokes that lifted her once more to the edge of oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His subtle grunts and gasps were her only clue to how it felt for him, the naughty words he whispered in her ear falling silent as he sought his own pleasure. She reached up and grabbed onto his biceps, squeezing and scratching at the skin there. “Harder, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius groaned but obliged to his wife’s wish, but before long lost his rhythm and moaned in completion, his thumb falling to her clit, and rubbing in tight circles until  Pansy climaxed around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dotted kisses against her sternum before he stood and pulled his softening cock from her, casting a quick cleaning charm before picking her up and setting her down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his chest, pushing her cheek against the spot where she could hear his heart beating wildly. His head came to rest on top of her head as their breathing and heart rates slowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet and sweet, one of her favourite moments simply holding him and basking in the post-coital bliss until a light meow pulled them from their naked reverie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy chuckled as she looked down at their two cats, Scarlett and Alfred, who were staring up at them expectantly, undoubtedly waiting for their food. “Guess we should probably think about dinner, what do you say guys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both cats meowed in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have cookies to bake tonight too, love,” Sirius said, loosening his hold on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy laughed, “As long as you promise not to eat too many cookies this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius smirked, “If they are as good as they were last year, no guarantees.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was Christmas Eve and despite the hustle and bustle of the holidays and moving into a new home, Sirius offered to host the annual Friendsmas this year. Usually, the Potters were the hosts, as Potter Manor had the largest living area for all the children and families to pile into, but Sirius insisted that they christen their new house this year with a party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne had sent over their house-elf earlier to prepare the meals and hors d'oeuvres that were to be served later in the night. Pansy thanked her immensely, as cooking was a skill she was still working on at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When everything was set out and ready, the guests began to arrive. The sound of little stomping feet coming up the drive caused Pansy to open the door and almost be levelled by Scorpius and his sister Calliope who wobbled behind him, Draco running shortly behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius! Be careful. You almost knocked over Auntie Pans,” he said, gently scolding the child before smiling up at her. “Sorry Pansy, he’s just a little excited to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy laughed as she tugged Scorpius into an embrace, pulling Calliope in with him and leaning over to hug them tight. “That’s okay Scorp! Auntie missed you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calliope babbled in Pansy’s ear nothing she could understand, “Oh yeah, Callie girl? Is that what Dada told you? Auntie Pansy is his favourite? Oh, I am so flattered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. He picked up Calliope from the ground, brushing the ice and snow from her little boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy placed a gentle kiss against his cheek, “How are you Draco? I know it’s been rough after losing Astoria. Being a single Dad is no small feat either.” Pansy watched as Scorpius kicked off his boots and began sprinting through the house, yelling loudly, “Uncle Cereals!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been almost a year following Astoria’s untimely passing, but every time Pansy saw him, he looked a little more like his old self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some days are better than others, but overall Scorp understands, and I don’t think Calliope is old enough to know the difference. My Mother helps a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you ever need more hands, they are welcome over here anytime. Uncle Sirius and I would love to have you.” She pinched Calliope’s cheeks gently, causing a giggle to arise from the toddler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually wanted to tell you that I am seeing someone. But Scorp doesn’t know about it, and I would like to keep it that way for a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy gasped, “Draco Malfoy! Spill!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed crimson, “She’s actually coming tonight, but with Potter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it Herm―”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, Scorp doesn’t know, and he is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good listener.” Draco smiled and nodded, confirming Pansy’s suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Draco, that is wonderful. I am so happy for you. She will be great with the kids.” She pulled him into a tight hug and when she released him, he looked relieved. “You deserve to be happy, Dray. We all do. Astoria would want this for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco set down Calliope, allowing her little hand to lead him through the house to find Scorpius just before Blaise and Luna crossed the threshold of their home, a bottle of wine in hand, with quick greetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Harry arrived shortly thereafter, chasing their two boys up the drive and into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione entered behind them, looking nervous and shy. Pansy immediately pulled her in for a hug, “Dray told me everything. I am so happy for you, please come in, get comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a pleasant affair, kids keeping the conversation lively and interesting, while the adults savoured the food that Daphne’s house-elf had made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius exited the kitchen with a plate of unfrosted cookies in his hands and a huge grin plastered on his face, “Who wants to decorate Christmas cookies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the kids screamed in unison “Me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting each child set up with their own cookies, and making sure there was plenty of frosting and sprinkles to go around, Pansy pulled her chair closer to Sirius, who had his own plate of cookies that he was decorating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled when she saw how focused he was while decorating a snowflake-shaped cookie and couldn’t resist swiping her finger through some of the white icing, and smearing it across his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze mouth agape before turning and looking at her, “You better be careful, witch. I know you don’t like frosting in your hair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smirked while sucking the remaining frosting off of her finger, “Try me, Uncle Cereals.” Her smirk turned to a grin when Sirius dropped his decorating utensils and grabbed the bowl of blue frosting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She darted out of the dining room before he had a chance to prove that she did, in fact, hate frosting in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all the kids, and Sirius, were done decorating cookies, the group moved into the living room to open their presents. Uncle Cereals passed presents out to each child, making every single one of them feel special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was for her husband to interact with the kids. Every single kid loved him and she wondered if he would be ready for one of their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the children began to fall asleep among their pile of presents and parents scooped up and gathered them, knowing tomorrow morning meant early morning and more excitement.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the last goodbye, Pansy closed the door, locking it behind her and turned to make her way to their bedroom to change into pyjamas, when her feet stuck to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down as her husband chuckled, “Got you again, love. You’ve fallen for the enchanted mistletoe three times this evening. I’m starting to think you’re doing it on purpose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it up, and I’m not going to kiss you. I’ll just torture you by making you stand here with me, not kissing.” Pansy crossed her arms, trying to feign irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius closed the distance between them quickly, crushing his lips to hers to break the spell. The enchanted mistletoe floated overhead, moving along to another location in the house, as she twined her arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ kiss reignited her earlier desire and her husband lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, pressing her back to the door. “You know what’s torture, love? Watching you walk around in these trousers, knowing you have no knickers on underneath. You have no idea what it does to me Pans.” He guided her hand to the placket of his trousers to find him hard beneath her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me what it does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled as he pulled her away from the door and walked them over to the couch, easing her down onto it, before making quick work of her shoes and tight-fitting trousers, leaving her lower half exposed to the warm air of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stripped off his own clothing as Pansy removed her top and bra, leaving her completely bare and wanting. Her fingers trailed down her body and began rubbing at her sensitive nub between her legs, just before he pounced on her, sheathing himself inside of her in one effective thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sighed as Sirius bottomed out inside of her, the sensation of being filled and stretched by him never ceasing to amaze her. Pansy moaned as the head of his cock tapped her cervix, the mix of pleasure and pain causing her walls to clamp down on Sirius, who pulled out agonizingly slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pans. So tight.” Sirius’ eyes rolled back as each slow push and pull of his cock inside her had her seeing stars already, the coil low in her belly ready to spring without warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ hands trailed down Pansy’s body before finding her clit. He nudged her own fingers away and the draped back above her head and with a few well-placed flicks and purposeful thrusts from Sirius, Pansy was there. She grasped onto his shoulders, her nails making half-moon indentations on the skin there as she felt the edge, desperate to hold onto something to steady the pleasure building within her. Sirius leaned down to nip at her ear lobe. “You’re gonna make me come, love. So wet and so tight right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Pansy begged in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Sirius pulled out of her completely, grabbed her hips tightly and flipped her over on her hands and knees, wasting no time reentering her and increasing his pace. One hand continued to grip her hip tightly, while his other hand reached down and began rubbing tight circles over her bundle of nerves. Every push of his fingers against her clit and smack of their hips together sent shockwaves through her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy reached down between them and massaged Sirius’ already tightened bollocks, causing a pleased rumble to vibrate from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Pans. I’m not gonna last.” His rhythm began to stutter right as Pansy’s cunt  clamped down on him hard, the fluttering of her orgasm stirring his. He groaned as each rope of his seed painted the inside of her, her pulsing walls pulling every last drop he had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy and Sirius moved to cuddle up to each other on the sofa in front of their lit tree, the lights casting starbursts and shadows over their bodies as she snuggled into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, “I think I ate too many cookies again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy chuckled, tilting her head against the dip of his shoulder, “What did I tell you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius winced, “I know, I know, I just couldn’t get enough of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might know how to help you feel better.” She placed a kiss against his chest before crawling down his body and trailing a line of kisses down to his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took each other’s pleasure over and over again on the couch, in front of their twinkling tree and the dying fire in the hearth, the sounds of carols playing on the wireless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy felt a sense of contentment course through her as she sank further into Sirius’ embrace, and she knew this was home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still can't get over how cute Scorpius is: "Uncle Cereals" melts my heart. </p>
<p>Thanks to my dear friend LumosLyra for helping make this fic something special.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>